ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sea Legend
The Sea Legend is an American adventure-fantasy video game series created by George Van Moore, being developed by Traveller's Tales and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment since May 7th, 2013. Synopsis The series follows a mermaid who, after stealing a sacred trident, learns that she has to save Neohydratica from threats that haunt it. Games #'' '' (2013) #''The Sea Legend: Night of the Leviathan'' (2015) #''The Sea Legend: From the Darkness'' (2017) #''The Sea Legend: Invasion of the Squid'' (2019) # Characters Main *'Violet' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - a rebellious mermaid who reluctantly becomes the protector of Neohydratica and wants to be a basketballer while handling several threats to it. **'Squirty' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a serious-minded sea turtle who aids Violet to to act more normal and often warns her for any danger she can't handle. Supporting *'Aurora' (voiced by Hynden Walch) - Violet's ditzy best friend who shares a close bond with her and often gets into deep water due to her naïvety, being often rescued by Violet whenever that happens. *'Ezekial' (voiced by Jason Spisak) - an athletic merman who Violet has a crush on and is known for his cool attitude and occasionally aids her to solve any problem she finds out. *'Coral' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - Violet's overprotective mother who cares for her safety and often tries to keep her daughter out of danger. *'Elise' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - a spoiled mermaid who often clashes with Violet due to her more successful status and tends to mock her in order to be better. *'Shelly Waves' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a seductive and flirtatious news reporter who is focused on reporting big events and often TBD. *'Madame Typhoon' (voiced by Billy West) - a hideous teacher who often makes some TBD. *'Aquan' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - the wise ruler of Neohydratica who TBD. * Antagonists *'Thea' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a vile and seductive sea witch who aims to use an army of enslaved merpeople and sea monsters to take control of Neohydratica. *'Leviathan' (voiced by Brad Garrett) - an extremely dangerous giant creature who causes horrifying chaos and arrives to take Neohydratica for TBD. *'Queen Medusa' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - a vengeful medusa who despises the merpeople for banishing her to the Deep Ocean and now wants to take TBD. *'Squidilus' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - a giant squid known for his hypnotic abilities and plots to use his power to assume full control of Neohydratica's civilians. * In other media Films Theatrical * Direct-to-video * Television *'' '' (WB Kids, 2020) Specials * Books * Comic books *'' '' (DC Comics, 2017-present) Toylines *'' '' (Hasbro, 2015-present) * Trivia *The series has the unique gameplay of being able to move around up, down, left and right with several puzzles and bosses focusing on this ability. *Despite Violet's crush on Ezekial, her relationship with Aurora is often seen as a possible mutual love interest between them, even if it's mainly played for laughs. * Category:Video game franchises Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Games Category:Traveller's Tales Category:2013 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas